In recent years, various technologies have been disclosed as technologies for supporting perception of sound information by a user. For example, a technology is disclosed in which a user who attempts to perceive sound information using a hearing aid is caused to view display corresponding to a result of voice recognition performed on the sound information (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).